(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beds, and more particularly to beds used for shelter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior to my invention, persons sheltering themselves from tornados or hurricanes sought refuge in storm cellars or somewhat protected areas within the home, such as in interior hallways, or closets, or under heavy pieces of furniture.
Those seeking shelter in outside storm cellars subjected themselves to injury from high winds and wind-blown material or projectiles while running in the open from the house to the outside storm cellar.
Even within somewhat protected areas of homes without storm cellars, the occupants were still faced with the likelihood of bodily injury from windblown missiles, or from falling objects loosened from the walls, ceilings or other parts of the house. If the roof was blown off, or if other substantial structural damage to the house occurred, persons in somewhat protected areas risked a substantial likelihood of injury or death because such partial shelter afforded insufficient protection.
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. That search developed the following U.S. patents:
Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 36,781 PA1 Posey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,047.
Posey shows a device for use as a bed and bomb or earthquake shelter. POSEY'S bed is not anchored to the floor to immobilize it, which is essential for tornado shelters.